onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yourallneanderthalswitlessbrainlessunintelligent
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Van Augur page. Very immature vandal Excuse me Mr. insult everyone with my username, your edits are really vandalism. They may not be the same as the shit that maybe written on walls by the common fucks, but they are clearly vandalism simply by their content. Some of your edits are clearly biased insults and some are just plain disruptive. Either you shape your fucking attitude, starting with a less insulting username, or get the fuck out.Mugiwara Franky 07:05, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Give me a shot; especially since all I am doing is correcting gross mistakes; such as the misconception of "dumb luck" being part of a persons nature Givw me a shot; especially since all I am doing is correcting gross mistakes; such as the misconception that having some knowledge on a topic(s), that would put you into the same category as being and/ or having; intelligence, intelligent, sophisticated, logical, levelheaded, rational, smart, genius, brilliant, brilliants, you have to be born smart, in order to contribute to being an intelligent, level-headed, rational, logical, genius, brilliant, to contribute to the community and by, extension the globe. And for the record I am not immature, in fact i'm the furthest thing from being immature. I am attempting to prove a point; especially since there is a massive difference being having a little info about a subject(s) doesn't make you even close to being smart to begin with, so all I am doing is repairing the misconceptions you and the many others make; I am fixing such as the misconception about "dumb luck" being part of a persons nature. It Is imperative to fix all errors ever made. such as random immaturity, senselessly, and mindlessly violent anime & manga, such as all and everything to do with and related to the manga and animes, but It Is by no means limited to the following; One Piece, Soul Eater, Bleach, Rurouni Kenshin, D.N. Angel, Death Note, Beet The Vandal Slayer, Katekyo Hitman, Reborn, Gundam, .Hack///, Blood+, Hellsing, Hellisng: The Dawn, Gundam, Gantz, Berserker, DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBK, Excel Saga, Pokemon, Digimon, Fairy Tail, .Hack//Legend of the Twilight, .hack//Xxxx, +Anima, 3x3 Eyes, 07 Ghost, D. Gray-Man, Ouran High School Host Club, 888, ...But, Im your Teacher, Avatar: The Last Airbender, .hack//LINK, 2001 Nights, 20th Century Boys, Afro Samurai, Air Gear, Azumanga Daioh, A, A, TriGun, A Gentleman's Kiss, A.D. Police, The Melacholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Code Geass, Battle B Daman, BeyBlade, Bakugan, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Bakugan Battle Brawlers; The Gundalian Invaders, Medabots, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Case Closed, Megaman, Chrono Crusade, Claymore, KIBA, Yu-Gi-Oh, Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy, Eureka Seven, Hajime No Ippo, Excel Saga, Eureka Seven: Gravity Boys and Lifting Girl, Elfen Lied, EyeShiled 21, Kamen Riders, Di Gi Charat, Darker Than Black, CardCaptor Sakura, Zoids, Buso Renkin, Blude Gender, Wolf's Rain, Black Bird, Beyond the Beyond, Hunter x Hunter, Berserk, The Big O, Blame!, Blade of the Immortal, Bobobo-bo-Bo-bobo, Dog X Cat, FLCL, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Tenjho Tenge, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Full Metal Panic! Full Metal Panic! E, Full Metal Panic! OverLoad!, Futuba-kun Change, Gin Tama, Golgo 13, Grenadier, Gyo, Guru Guru Pon-chan, Hayate X Blade, Higurashi: whey They Cry, Higurashi No Koko Ni, Initial D, Immortal Rain, Is He Turning Japanese?, Kanpai!, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts I I, Lupin I I I, Magical x Miracle, Pandora Hearts, Phoenix Wright, Princess Ai, Rosario + Vampire, S.A, Saiyuki, Saint Tail, Samurai Champloo, Love Hina, Shaman King, Ultimate Muscle, Sonic X, Slayers, Slut Girl,Yu Yu Hakusho, Zombie Powder, Zodiac P.I., Zombie Loan, Zyword, Yurara, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yotsuba&!, Yakitake!! Japan, Yellow, X/1999, xxxHolic, Mouse, X-Day, X-Kai-, Worst, World of Narue, Wild 7, Vampire Knight, Vegabond, Valkyr, Vision of Escaflowne, Vampire Princess Miyu, Vampire's Portrait, Variante, Love for Venus, Venus in Love, Venus Versus Virus, The, Venus Wars, Video Girl Ai, Vioceful, Voiceof a Distant Star, Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy, Tsubasa: Resevoir Chronicle, Uzumaki, Until the Full Moon, Ultra Maniac, Trinity Blood, Strawberry Panic!, Street Fighter I I, Striker or Spriggan, Sugar Princess, Mouse, Sugar Sugar Rune, Slam Dunk!, Shugo Chara!, Skip Beat!, Skyscrapers of Oz, Sexy Voice and Robo, Shiki Tsukai, Shirahime-Syo: Snow Goddess Tales, Strain, A Strange and Mystifying Story, Strawberry 100%, Stellvia, Steam Detectives, Seel Angel Kurumi, Tokyo Mew Mew, Tenshi Ja Nai!!, Trash, Tactics, Spring Fever, Shakugan No Shana, Samurai Deeper Kyo, Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei, Angel/Dust, Shadow Star, Shadow Lady, Sailor Moon, Angelic Layer, Saint Seiya, Nana, Negima! Magister Negi Magi, Neko Majin, Neon Genesis Evangelion: Angelic Days, Mobile Police Potlabour, Monster, Kurogane, Hikaru No Go, Gakuen Alice, Gaba Kawa, Gakuen Heaven, Cresecent Moon, Cowboy Bebop, Blood: The Last Vampire, Basara, Baoh, Baki the Grappler, Baron: The Cat Returns, Black Cat, Megaman NT Warrior, Mobile Suit Gundam, Escaflowne, Mobile Suit Gundam E'cole du Ciel, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Reborn!, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Peace Maker Kurogane, Ghost in the Shell, Zatch Bell! and too many shojo and shonen, Dojinshi, manga's, manga-influenced comics too name, excluding the following, Batman, Spiderman, Superman, X-Men, Star Wars, Star Trek, G.I. JOE, Wonder Woman, Silent Hill, Left 4 Dead, ManHunt, Justice League, Teen Titans, Resident Evil, Lost Planet, BioShock, Tekken, Soul Calibur, Mortal Combat, God Of War, Hulk, The Incredible Hulk, The Matrix, Naruto; as well as many comics from all over the world, barring most that are imported to Japan as opposed to exported from Japan, including but not bounded to the following; Pirates Of the Carribean, Dungeons & Dragons, WarCraft, StarCraft, and perhaps too many to count them all.